1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light producing devices and more particularly relates to light producing devices with switchable light sources.
2. Related Art
As is well known, light producing devices are typically configured to perform only a single function, namely, to illuminate areas of interest. For example, conventional lighting devices are typically implemented with mechanical and electrical structures directed to performing this single function.
Unfortunately, such conventional lighting devices have various limitations. For example, although such devices are useful for illumination with white light, there are often instances when illumination with other colors of visible light is desirable. There are also instances when illumination with infrared light, ultraviolet, light, or other wavelengths is desirable. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lighting device that overcomes one or more of the deficiencies discussed above.